


Sparklings, Pumpkins, and friends

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: A sparkling's tale [43]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Ratchet awakes from his nap to find out Bumblebee is making new friends.





	1. New friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet awakes from his nap to find out Bumblebee is making new friends.


	2. Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus reminds Ratchet to relax and let Bumblebee have some fun.


	3. Having fun!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Bee is having fun!


	4. Much time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No need to hurry...


	5. Another nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet decides to continue on with another good nap, and let Baby Bumblebee have all the fun he wants.


End file.
